1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an external part mounted electric wire which includes an external part adapted to be brought into engagement with a hole in a panel on which a wiring harness is laid and a wiring harness which includes the external part mounted electric wire.
2. Description of the related art
Various types of electronic devices and electrical equipment are mounted in a motor vehicle. In the motor vehicle, wiring harnesses are laid in the electronic devices and electrical equipment for supply of electric power from a battery or transmission of control signals from a control unit.
A wiring harness includes various types of external parts such as wiring clips, wiring harness grommets and wiring harness protectors.
A general wiring harness fabrication method includes a wiring step of laying a plurality of electric wires having connectors provided at ends thereof in predetermined positions on a wiring board along a wiring pattern drawn thereon in a predetermined order, an external part mounting step of mounting the external parts in predetermined positions on a bundle of electric wires made up of the plurality of electric wires laid in the wiring step, and a taping step of winding a vinyl tape around the bundle of electric wires on which the external parts are mounted in the external part mounting step (Refer to JP-A-2004-356064, for example).
According to the general wiring harness fabrication method, however, in the external part mounting step, a working person adjusts the mounting positions of the external parts one by one by using an adjusting jig. This makes complex the adjusting work of adjusting the mounting positions of the external parts. Consequently, a required time for fabrication of a wiring harness becomes long.
In the external part mounting step, the mounting positions of the external parts deviate depending upon the conditions of the electric wires laid on the jig, and therefore, the mounting accuracy of the external parts is reduced.
In addition, in the adjusting work of adjusting the mounting positions of the external parts, the mounting accuracy varies depending upon the degree of skill of each working person.